Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Nuva
__TOC__ Jetrax T6 Da du ja auf deine Seite schreibst, dass du die gelbe Version des Jetrax dir noch kaufen willst und es ih nicht mal im Lego-Store gab, möchte ich dazu was sagen: Ich bin der Meinung, dass der gelbe Jetrax T6 nicht existiert, denn: Niemand hat ihn bis jetzt, es gab ihn nicht im Lego-Shop und nicht einmal im einem Lego-Store(wo es Mazeka gab!). Woher kommt es, dass es kam, dass man glaubte, dass es ihn gibt? Ganz einfach: Im Katalog war es ein Druckfehler und im Internet n "Programmierfehler", und da dies sich schon so sehr verbreitet hat, konnte Lego es nicht mehr zurück nehmen, also hatten sie behauptet es wäre eine Spezialedition, Greg glaubte dies wahrscheinlich oder machte einfach dort mit. Also sagte, dass der Jetrax mit einem Lichtstein kollidiert wäre und sich aufgeladen hätte. Ich glaube es so zumindest!^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:30, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das kann stimmen, muss aber nicht. Wegen den gelben Jetrax rief ich bei Lego an; sie sagten, dass s ein Druckfehler wäre... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:14, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Geh auf Brickshelf und gib "yellow Jetrax" ein, dann siehst du dass es kein Druckfehler ist, ihn gab es nur bei Wal Mart und so in Amerika. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:48, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hmmmpff... HABE ich mir schon fast gedacht, dass es den wider nur in Amerika gibt... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:52, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) zu BiA Wie nennen? Also den Teridax? Teridax (Brothers in Arms)? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:26, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) (Gut ich bin nich Toa-Nuva aber) Teridax (Brithers in Arms) oder Teridax (Spherus Magna) aber erstes wäre denk ich besser... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:36, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gute Frage... Ich würde ihn nicht als BiA kennzeichnen, weil BiA ist jetzt ja zu Ende, wir werden in dem neuen Serial sicher noch öfters von ihm hören, aber eben nicht mehr in BiA, das war eher nur seine "Einführung"... Mit SM würde ich ihn aber auch nicht kennzeichnen, weil wir werden dieses Jahr sicher öfters immer wieder neue Informationen über das "echte" SM bekommen... Das beste, was mir momentan einfällt, ist, es wie bei den Takanuva zu machen, also "Alternativer Teridax" oder so... Klingt zwar doof, aber was besseres fällt mir nicht ein... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 05:20, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wenn wir demnächst noch was von ihm hören, dan mit Sicherheit in Reign of Shadows, also können wir ihn uach Teridax (Reign of Shadows) nennen. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 09:30, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Problem: In RoS geht es sowohl um unseren Teri als auch um den Alternativ-Teri, es macht also nicht viel Sinn, wenn man sagt, dass man "den Teridax aus RoS" meint, weil damit können immer noch beide gemeint sein. Außerdem macht so ein "Charakter (Geschichte)" IMHO nur dann Sinn, wenn dieser Charakter wirklich nur in dieser einen Geschichte vorkommt, was hier ja nicht der Fall ist... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:06, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also nennen wir ihn "Alternativen Teridax". Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:14, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich denke, das ist gut. ich mach mich an die Arbeit. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:37, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ist die Vahi stärker als die Ignika? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 19:24, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich glaube schon .Matau 19:26, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein, beide sind legendäre Masken, also würde ich sagen, dass sie gleich stark sind. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:48, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sets tauschen/verkaufen Hallo, Ich bin neu an dem Wiki un hab deine Seite heute gesehen. Hast du Interesse einige Sets mit mir zu tauschen oder zu verkaufen? wäre cool wenn du mri deien ICQ oder E-Mail adresse geben könntest. Gruß --Clown fish 21:32, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Erstmal: Neue Nachrichten auf Diskussionen immer bitte ganz unten anhängen und nicht oben. ;-) Zweitens: Nein, ich habe nicht vor, meine Sets zu tauschen oder zu verkaufen. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 22:13, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Fanfiction GLÜCKWUNSCH!!!! Du hast gegen mich mit 0:7 Stimmen gewonnen (Artikel des Monats). Könntest du bitte am ersten Februar eine Kurzbeschreibung zu "Der Echte Traum" in der Vorlage:Artikel des Monats machen. Bioniclemaster724 18:07, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Ich habe wohl richtig nominiert!!! Glückwunsch!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 18:08, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wow! Danke nochmal an Skorpi für's Nominieren, und natürlich an alle, die für mich abgestimmt haben! 7:0 ist ja ein echtes Traumergebnis, mit so was hätte ich niemals gerechnet! Hoffentlich gefallen euch die restlichen Kapitel auch so gut! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 00:12, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, für dich ist es ein Traumergebnis. Nicht für mich^^. Bioniclemaster724 19:16, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja nochwas. Im Wiki-Nui Fanfiction gab es ein "paar kleine Änderungen" falls du mal schauen willst... Bioniclemaster724 19:17, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dann eben nicht nur danke an alle, sondern auch sorry an dich! :P Das neue Layout hab schon gesehen... Aber irre ich mich, oder ist in dem Bild oben links ein weißer Rand um den "Grünling"? (Hab die 2009-Namen noch nicht im Kopf) Und kA ob's an mir/meinem ausgewählten Design oder am Bild liegt, aber mir kommt es so vor, als wäre das Bild nicht vollständig zu sehen... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 23:38, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC)